


Her Greif

by London_The_Loser



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mcd - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Aarons death, F/M, Grief, Suicide, idk this is like the first fanfic tigon I ever wrote that I am now reposting so..., really fucking sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London_The_Loser/pseuds/London_The_Loser
Summary: After the unexpected death of her love, she feels an unbearable pain. How long can she last in this world before she breaks?





	Her Greif

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I'm reposting this and I can't remember if it's any good or not, but I used

The streets. The docks. The faces of the hundreds that wondered about. Pheonix Drop. Such a peaceful and pleasant town. How unfitting it seemed for my current situation. I stare out the window of my once bright house upon the hill, now dark and dingy. I have moved past tears. I promised myself I wouldn't shed another. For his sake.

Yes, I do. I believe, that one day I will be, where I was, right next to you 

He always hated it when I cried. Said that I was stronger than that, that I should never be discouraged by anything. He always gave me advice like that. Anything really, from how to cook a simple beef stew, to comforting reminders of how I should not worry or fret. That everything would always be okay as long as he was here with me. 

And it's hard, the days just seem so dark,  
The moon, the stars, are nothing without you

But the thing is.... He wasn't with me. He was gone. Probably off in some distant world of happiness, already over everything. Already forgetting me. I envied him, wishing that my pain could flood away all at once. Wishing I could join him. Wishing I could lay by his side. Just close my eyes. Feel his warmth radiate over my body. Feel his gentle touch as his hand would run down my back, comforting me when the rest of the world seemed like hell. 

Your touch, your skin, where do I begin.  
No words, can explain, how much, I'm missing you

It's funny, in a way. The reason he is gone is because of a god forsaken place so much like the one he is in. So bright, peaceful, comforting. I should have seen past it. Looked past the marble pillars to see that it was a place of death. A place created for the soul purpose to end a century long feud. Created to hold the wrath of the enemy. To contain him until his blood spilled onto those marble floors. Now history has only repeated itself.

Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside  
These tears, they tell their own story

You told me not to cry when you were gone...  
But the feelings overwhelming, there much too stronger.

 

 

 

 

A brave knight left behind to battle a furious demon. But the story is different. The knight was weak. A fool with the weight of his own betrayal pressing down on him. His guilt and defeat enough to hold him back. He had no chance of winning the battle. But... when all seemed lost, that was when the true hero showed up. The one that had the power that could destroy an army of men, if it was for me. And so, for my life, he gave his. For my weak, useless life, died. Not at the hand of the villain, no. At his own. He knew. He knew what would happen to him. 

Can I lay by your side? Next to you.  
And make sure your alright? I'll take care of you.

I snap out of my thought when I here Lilith giggling. I sigh and turn from the window, the only light source at this point. My little bundle of joy. My little reminder of him. Her laugh. Her smile. The way her eyes shined when she knew something. Every little thing about her screamed his name. It sounds wrong... to hate your child in such a way, even if most of you loves her. To hate her because of the memories she brought back. Of how he cared for her. The nights spent together caring for her, growing closer with every breath. 

I don't want to be here if I can't be with you...  
Tonight... 

And then, there was... that. I look down in shame, even though there was no one here. It... her? He? Who knows. I close my eyes. Why had I been so dumb. How could I have let my lust take over. It disgusts me, how much control I lost. But... he was with me. I think back to that night, the fire light dancing off his tan skin. The care and love in his eyes. To my dismay, I feel a tear roll down my face. Before I can stop myself, I am sobbing, sinking lower and lower to the floor as I feel the loss of his form next to me. His quiet presence. His careful strut. His low voice that seemed to bring chills through by body. All gone. 

I'm reaching out to you.  
Can you hear my call?

As I lay there on floor with silent tears spilling down my face, I can't help but think back... to think back to him. The way his bandana caught the light, standing out against everything around him. His perfectly shaped body, from his jawline to his legs. I remember his quietness, his reserved touch. His soothing voice. His eyes, his face, his hair, his... everything. He needed me... I needed him. And now... he's.... Gone. the only trace of him left were two demons that haunted him. His bandana, a reminder that he couldn't let people see his flaws, for flaws make you more likable. He knew that. Most people don't, but he did. More relatable. His sword. He always hated hurting people. But a part of him was cruel, as much as he didnt want to admit it. He hated that part of him... 

This hurt that I've been through.  
I'm missing you, I'm missing you like crazy.

God damnit. I made a vow, I promised I wouldn't do this. I tried to hold back the tears but they never seemed to end. It was unbearable... I couldn't stand it. I look up, realization hitting me. If I could just... I could be with him... I wouldn't have to feel the pain or burning inside. It would take a second... just a second and I could leave everything behind... I look around the room, the glint of his sword catching my eye. It would be perfect. The weapon that brought us together. It would now reunite us for the rest of eternity. If I would just...

Can I lay by your side? Next to you...  
And make sure your alright? I'll take care of you...

But how could I? I need to take care of lilith, Levin, Malachite... I couldn't leave them here...

I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight...

But they would be fine... they didn't need me, do they? Malachite and Levin are always busy anyway... nobody would even notice for at least a week... I could leave Lilith with Katlyn... yes, perfect.

Lay me down tonight

I slowly rise from the floor, bile rising in my throat. I ignore it. I needed to do this.

Lay me by your side

She... he... wouldn't care either... not even born yet, couldn't think. Why would I want to live with this... mistake anyway.

Lay me down tonight

This place never made me happy... I turn to Lilith, another mistake I made. The things I have done for others flash through my head. Useless. How could I be so easily fooled. They only used me anyway...

Lay me by your side

I reach the sword, my hands flitting over the hilt. No. I couldn't hesitate. I don't want to second think this. I hold fast of the handle this time, telling myself not to let go. I take his bandana out of my pocket. They need to understand why I am doing this. I tie it over my eyes. Good, now I can't see the filthy word I live in. But I will be gone soon. A smile stretches across my face. Finally, relief. I bring the sword up and place the tip at my heart.

Lay be down tonight

I hear a knocking at my door, which quickly turns into banging. Damnit! Not now! I bring the sword closer to my skin, determined to carry it out. 

Lay me bye your side

The door swings open with a thud, but it is too late. I have made up my mind. ''Aphmau!" It isn't worth it! You still have us! Aaron was just a small part of your life Aph, don't give him the rest of it!" I laugh escapes my lips. Naive, as always. Garoth didn't know what Aaron meant to me, and he never will. I hear him yell my name, but everything goes black.

Can I lay by your side? Next to you.....


End file.
